Prelude To Terror II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Ryoma, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momoshiro go to a mall to buy new tennis racket when they got embroiled in a hostage situation and are now going to fight for their lives as lives of other hostages are being threatened. Feat. CAPTAIN TSUBASA and SUPER GALS
1. Going To The Mall

**_Prelude To Terror II_**

Hello. This is my first try in making a Prince Of Tennis fanfic, and though I'm quite drawn to the plot and characters, I'm not good with romantic or sports-oriented plot-making, but I'm willing to try some ideas that I could think of. Though I haven't watched all the complete episodes, I was able to get a hold on some of the pivotal characters.

When I scanned some of the fics most of them contained romances, spice of life, drama and mostly sports-oriented. So I decided to try out something which this category lacked: action. So here I decided to try out something to attract fans who wanted to see something new and unique. It'll be a combination of action and suspense.

Also this fic will serve as a tie-in to my upcoming 2009 Detective School Q (aka Detective Academy Q/Tantei Gakuen Q) fic. This fic will play an important role for this serves as a prequel of sorts. Well, I leave it up to you to see the aforementioned fic.

Aside from Ryoma and the gang, I'll be featuring other sports-oriented characters from other sports anime series such as Captain Tsubasa and Big Windup!, as they'll be playing a bit of a support role.

And so without further ado, here is the first chapter.

- - -

**Disclaimer:**

- **Prince Of Tennis** is owned by Takeshi Konomi and TV Tokyo

- - -

Tokyo. It has been a few days since the start of the semestral break that the students of Seigaku High are now enjoying their break. No more lessons, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks. Although there is price they have to pay: No one is occupying the tennis court at this time since most of the Seigaku team are on vacation. Well, most of them. Ryoma Echizen is at home spending time with his pet cat Karupin, they were on bed and he is petting his fur while giving him some food. This was a perfect time to bond together since particiapting in tournaments and practicing after school took away most of his time and now they can spend quality time together.

"Just you and me, Karupin...it's been months since we get to spend together..."

Then his mother knocked the door of his bedroom and the "prodigy" got up as he heard her said something behind the door.

"Ryoma-dear...you have a phone call. it's Takashi Kawamura and he wants to talk to you."

Gently placing karupin on the floor he dashed towards the living room and picked up the phone. There he got the call and the two teammates began speaking and they got into a conversation which seems to have gauge Ryoma's interest, and this led to his agreement to meet up with the others.

"A sports equipment shop in a mall, huh?"

"Yup...and I promise you'll find a lot of rackets that you can choose from. Believe me, you need to replace your old one…"

"I'll bring my racket to make comparisons…then I'll decide whether to replace it or not. Ryoma out."

After hanging the phone he took out his current racket and glances at it, though he sees a few scars and some signs of wear and tears saw no indication that it needs replacement and yet he decided to bring it along. As he left the house he saw his father, Nanjiro sipping tea and he asked his son where he is going.

"A sports kit house at the Tokyo Mall."

"At last…my son gets to see lots of chicks…"

"In your dreams, pops."

"Care to have a game with me?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If you win, you can do what you want…if I win…you go find lots of pretty girls to date."

"I won't lose…"

The father and son began to get into a tennis battle and exchange a barrage of techniques, such as the Twist Serve and the Twist Serve Tornado, though Nanjiro was a step ahead of him and began using tennis swings like using a samurai sword. Not wanting tobe left behind he tried using other techniques such as the Drive A and Drive B, but in the end he lost and he had to endure some hilarious taunting where he must find girls to date with.

- - -

At a bush behind the Echizen house, there was someone holding a video camera and is recording Ryoma's tennis match with his father and is focused only at Ryoma. As Ryoma left the house the stalker continued to follow the Seigaku ace while hopping inside a tinted van.

- - -

On their way to the mall he met up with Kawamura while Momoshiro and Kaidoh seem to be bickering to no end. As they are walking by, they encountered a group that they never thought to expect. Digimons! There are four of them and they are Gotsumons. They seem to be mischievous and are provoking the four traveling Seigaku teammates to a fight.

"You…wanna fight with us?"

"You with the bandana and ugly face…bet you can't masturbate."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DIGI-FREAK??!!"

Kaidoh added some taunting to Momoshiro.

"Admit it…you never done that since you spent only 30 seconds in the bathroom…"

"YOU WANT A FIGHT WITH ME??!!"

Kawamura just smiled as Ryoma stepped forward to confront the foursome Digimons.

"So you came to us to fight us? In tennis?"

"Why play tennis when we can beat your bloody face?"

He glances at the four and shook his head sideways.

"Mada mada dane…go back to your place and play tennis…come back only if you're good enough…so better not waste our time and go catch a mouse…"

"GRR…you'll pay for that insult…let's get him!"

The four Gotsumons began to lynch towards the "Prince Of Tennis" but he was prepared for this and since he is not in school he now have a reason to get in a fight. Taking out his trusted racket he glances a the first Digimon who is jumping towards him mid-air. He executed the **Twist Serve** that sent the first Gotsumon smashing against a parked car and dazed him. Looking at his right side was the second Gotsumon jumping down and he used the **Cyclone Smash** which sent the Digiomon smashing against his fellow fallen Digimon. Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momoshiro could only watch in awe that Ryoma could use his techniques in fighting.

The two remaining Gotsumons are now feeling fear seeing how a mere human could take down two of their fellow Digimons and vowed to get revenge as they picked up their two comrades and fled. Ryoma then glanced at his racket and was visibly disappointed. His racket had several dents and now he had to find a replacement.

"Now, now…we'll get you a new one. I'll pay for it. Believe me…once we get to the mall we'll have a lot of fun. Now let's get going before we get delayed should more Digimons show up."

As the four Seigaku members left they are unaware that the van that been watching Ryoma is still there, and it just recorded more of Ryoma's skills and how he handled himself against the four Digimons. The van started to move again as it stealthily followed the four tennis players hoping to see the other three showcase their tennis skills.

**To Be Continued… **

Hope you like the first chapter. Please don't be hard on me since this is my first try. More will be showcased when the next chapter appears. And there you get to see more of Ryoma in a situation you never seen before.


	2. Trouble In Shibuya

**_Prelude To Terror II_**

I'm quite surprised by the turn out of the last chapter. I got three reviews in less than a week. That's something, and I didn't expect that some reviewers are from the West. Many thanks! I appreciated it. Also, last chapter was quite short but I'll try to lengthen the next one to provide some suspense here, since some of Ryoma's fights with some rogue Digimons were quite brief.

Moreover, there's a stalker who's been watching Ryoma since leaving home and even recorded the fight. You'll soon see the relevance here. In the meantime enjoy this installment.

And so without further ado, here is the next chapter.

- - -

While on their way towards the mall Ryoma kept on glancing at his dented racket which has been damaged during his bout with the two Gotsumons. He was hoping to make comparisons with the so-called new rackets and hoped that it would help him decide on whether he should replace his old one with the new one. He seemed to be oblivious as Momoshiro and Kaidoh continued to bicker among themselves amid what happened earlier.

Kaidoh: "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SPENT ONLY THIRTY SECONDS??!! I SPENT A MINUTE AND A HALF SHOWERING!!"

Momoshiro: "It's true…you couldn't hold your "pee-pee" while taking a bath…"

Kaidoh: "YOU WANNA FIGHT??!!"

Momoshiro: "BRING IT ON YOU IMPOTENT IDIOT!!"

Kawamura sighed at the scene as he just ignored the two and went on ahead to lead the others towards the Tokyo Mall, but then more Seigaku members showed up and waved at the four traveling schoolmates. They are:

- Shusuke Fuji

- Shuichiro Oishi

- Eiji Kikumaru

- Sadaharu Inui

Fuji waved at the other four and asked them where are they going. When told about heading to the mall and encountering some digimons while Ryoma showed to them his dented racket, they were speechless at the damaged the racket received and were even surprised when told how their ace player managed to repulse them. They had to ask him for confirmation that this isn't a joke.

"Is it really true?? You took out two of four Digimons and the other two ran off scared??"

"How did you do it?"

"Better fill us in…"

"If it's really interesting, I'll make you my latest Inui juice…"

The seven Seigaku teammates screamed in unison upon hearing the word "Inui Juice" which made them shuddered in fear. They knew what he meant and wanted no part of it since they suffered bouts of upset stomach and their taste buds "damaged" after taking them whenever they lose a match in a practice game.

"NO WAY!!! DRINK IT YOURSELF!!!"

"Well, I was forced to defend myself using my racket, but they sure are tough so I had to use my techniques to scare them off. I used the Twist Serve and Cool Drive among others. It was enough to send them reeling, but at the cost of my racket. Now I'll have to buy a new one...at least I didn't get involved in school fights..."

Fuji then thought of something that would help his friend and help in budgeting his allowance. And he know the right place to get a bargain as he frequently passes by a certain area within tokyo. He laso guessed that it might be fun to invite more friends to go mall-hopping.

"I know! Let's go to Shibuya. There are plenty of stores that sell excellent racket with affordable prices...not to mention a lot of hot chicks out there. I promise you'll have a field day. So what do you say? Let's go, shall we?"

The seven Seigaku members glanced at each other and it took them two minutes to think about it and finally came to an agreement to go to Shibuya to see if they can find affordable tennis items and to see if there are hot girls there. Ryoma wasn't thrilled by this as he recalled his deal with his dad that he must find a date after he lost to him earlier. Despite being in Tokyo, traveling to Shibuya from Akihabara was quite far and they spent their time window shopping and sight-seeing. It didn't sit well with the Prince Of Tennis when his teammates paused to pose for pictures and autographs from passing fan girls, and was forced to smile and pose for pictures.

As they passed by a well-known, trouble-known area of Shibuya, the Seigaku team encountered some rowdy gangsters (about 16 of them) and blocked their way, itching to stir some trouble. Fuji tried to use his charms to calm an upcoming storm but this didn't work quite well.

"You...in the blue and white outfits...you're navy seal wannabe, right? Give us your money...or kiss our feet and we'll let you pass us with no hassle."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh, for the first time, work together as a unison and confronted the gangsters, who are revealed to be the Shibuya Shroud Gang. They stood in front and engaged with a vocal argument with the thugs, who are all muscular in appearance. They were in no mood for a fight but they're willing to give their tormentors a shot at them if they provoke the team.

"We didn't come here to have an out with whoever you are...but we'll give in to your request if you provoke us. We had a rough day already and we don't want to waste our time with the likes of you."

"Yeah...we came here for some R & R. Some don't stop us."

The leader of the gang was quite amused by their courage and decided to provoke them to start the fight by taunting Ryoma, seeing that he would be an easy target and decided to use psychological warfare to make him lose his guard and from there they will provoke a melee.

"Really...hey you...the shorty! I bet your "pee-pee" is short and that's why your short! Why's that? Maybe you're a dwarf! Hah! Get it...dwarf? What do you say, my gang mates?"

"Yeah, boss...his birdie's to small hence his size...I bet his daddy's birdie is small as well."

Inui and Fiju placed their hand on Ryoma's shoulders, trying to calm him down knowing what the gangsters are up to, but then the next taunting seemingly break through Echizen's patience. He was starting to get agitated at the hurl of insults.

"So...your daddy has a small penis means he couldn't fit himself in on your momma...and therefore his sperm's to small and hence you're too small since birth until now...haw!"

"Well said, boss...I bet his auntie's trying to use viagra on him to make his penis extra long as a footlong hotdog...and then his momma will suck him dry while asleep...imagine...mature mom blowing lil' shorty...."

"Hot momma fucks lil' boy with small birdie...perfect for a porn movie..."

The rest of the gangsters laughed to their heart's content but the ace player of Seigaku wasn't amused by this and brought out his dented racket and jumped towards the leader of the Shibuya Shroud Gang, using the Cool Drive and hit him on the forehead, sending the leader crashing against his men. The gang were surprised to see their leader busted open as blood slowly dripped to the ground and saw Ryoma glaring at them.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY PARENTS...NO ONE!!! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, THEN COME ON!!! I'LL GRANT YOUR REQUEST!!! GUYS, STAY BACK AND DON'T INTERFERE!!!!"

The rest of the Seigaku members watched the scene in worry as the Shibuys Shroud Gang leader urged his men to to after Ryoma, but the Prince Of Tennis used a variety of his techniques, ranging from Twist Serve Tornado to Samurai Drive, and the gang leader was starting to get terrified as he is now alone and his men knocked silly, and thought they recovered, they are still reeling.

"No way...all my best men..."

"Listen up...get out of here or I kill you."

Left with no choice, the gangsters left like cowered dogs and fled the scene. The Shibuya folks clapped their hands as they saw Ryoma single-handedly defeated the gang with ease and praised him as the next hero of Shibuya. Though touched, he didn't let that get to his head and urged his friends to find the mall where tennis equipments are sold in affordable prices.

Meanwhile, the van that has been following Ryoma earlier on was still following them and recorded Ryoma's latest actions and continued to secretly follow them. And then another van appeared and parked at an alley where men in bikes and punk outfits emerged and went to the streets. They all appeared to be in their mid-20's and are heading to the Seigaku Team's location.

As the Seigaku Team are passing by a fountain park, they decided to take a break in order for Ryoma to cool off after being provoked, but then trouble made its way there.

"What do you say? We take a 10-minute before we get to the Shibuya Mall..as well as to let Ryoma cool off..."

"I'm fine...really..."

"Care to have a sample of my latest Inui Juice..."

"FORGET IT!!! SHOVE IT TO YOUR BUTT!!!"

Then the bikers appeared and are circling around Ryoma, seemingly targeting him. He sighed at the situation but decided to vent his frustration on the bikers, and as he was about to execute the Samurai Drive one of the bikers used a chain and caught him on the ankle, knocking him down. Another biker took out a steel pipe and is ready to pound the ace player. At that point Momoshiro and Kaidoh jumped into action and used their rackets as throwing object and hit the two bikers on their heads, knocking them down.

The rest joined in and managed to keep the other bikers at bay until sirens were heard and the bikers retreated. As the police went after the bikers the Seigaku team explained to the police about what happened and they were allowed to leave. Fuji started to wonder why the bikers were after Ryoma and what do they want with him. Sighing, they decided to head for the Shibuya Mall to get their desired rackets.

**To Be Continued...**

Okay...Ryoma got pissed for the first time outside the tennis court, but he had no idea why he was being targeted by the bikers and that the van is watching his every move. Next chapter will showcase the HOSTAGE SITUATION and there the Seigaku team will be forced to do something to escape unscathed.


	3. Hostage Crisis

**_Prelude To Terror II_**

Sorry for the long wait, as I was down with bronchial asthma, but now I'm partially recovered and will make up for lost time. Things will get more intense as the Seigaku players get embroiled in a hostage situation and are caught in the middle. From here you get to see how they react and work their way out of this mess.

Also, last chapter showed you how Ryoma got assaulted, from Digimons to gangsters to bikers. And let's not forget that someone's following our prodigy player and is taking videos of him. Here you get to see why. And lastly, several players from other sports anime makes an appearance here and will give more light to the plot.

Okay, enjoy and buckle up.

- - -

At an alley in Shibuya, the bikers managed to escape police hunt by entering an abandoned warehouse where other men dressed like druids quickly closed the doors and secured it, thus the pursuing cops are unaware that they missed their targets. As the coast is clear, the leader of the bikers emerged where the Shibuya Shoud Gang also emerged, injured as they suffered the wrath of Ryoma.

"Well we did our job…when are you going to pay us?"

"Yeah…that punk hurt us pretty good…you didn't say that he'd be that tough…"

"Well we did our part…pay us now or we "choo-choo" you to the cops..."

one of the druids stepped forward and responded with a menacing tone that seem to send shiver to the Shibuya Shroud Gang but seem to have clam them down, and the situation is seemingly brought under control. This brought relief to the bikers and the gang members and a discussion is about to commence.

"Please…we do not like threats…and we did say we will pay you, right? Be patient and we will give you our en of the bargain. Here…our token of our appreciation…it's all yours…"

One of the druids gave both leaders of the bikers and the Shibuya Shroud Gang a pair of briefcases and when they opened it, it contained cash that appeared to be worth Y 500,000. As both the gang are about to step out of the door, something hit them. The leader of the Shibuya Shroud Gang fell to the ground and when its gang members went to their fallen leader they saw a crossbow arrow was impaled to his neck.

Likewise, the biker's leader also fell to the ground as he too was struck down by a crossbow arrow. It turn out that a remote-controlled, miniature crossbow was placed inside the briefcases and as soon as both gang leaders were killed on the spot the rest of the druids emerged from their hiding places and outnumbered the bikers and the Shibuya Shroud Gang, and are armed with silencer armalites. In less than four minutes both gangs are dead and are in their own pool of blood.

"We leave now…we proceed with Phase 3. our comrades are already at the Shibuya Sports Mall section. Prepare the cameras as we will need more raw data on our target. And make sure there are no cops in sight and make sure we secure the mall to prevent other customers from fleeing."

And so the mysterious druids left the warehouse leaving the corpses behind, not caring if the police would ever find them nor will the corpses' stench would attract attention as flies are beginning to gather over the dead bodies.

- - -

Shibuya Supermall. The Seigaku players were cheering as they finally reached their destination save for Ryoma. Now they can relax and unwind after what happened to them earlier and now they can forget their encounter with some bad elements. Shoppers around them seemingly recognized them and this caused fangirls to flock them and the Prince of Tennis realized what is happening and decided to sneak out of the way.

Meanwhile another pair of boys arrived and this also caught the fangirls' attentions as they recognized them and one of the girls squealed as she got a glimpse of the two passing boys.

"EEEKKK!!! Tsubasa Ozora and Kojiro Hyuga! The main players from the Japan Soccer Team!!!

They're so cute!!! Let me have your autograph!!! AND A KISS!!!"

As the two soccer players politely tried to accommodate them, the Seigaku players glanced at the two soccer players, having heard of them and their exploits. They then noticed that Ryoma is missing and figured that he sneaked his way out of the crowd. They figured that he wasn't used to this kind of attention and automatically guessed where he is going.

"I think I have a pretty good guess where he is going. And I think we should get going as well. Come on, guys…or our little ace player might get into trouble and he might get into a rowdy fight."

As the tennis players moved on no one noticed that there is something going on near them as suspicious men clad in janitor uniforms are watching them amid the flock of fangirls.

- - -

At another section of the mall, three high school girls were also being flocked by both fangirls and fanboys. They are none other than the Super GALS and they are standing in front of a boutique shop where the latest trendy clothing and apparels are on sale. Ran Kotobuki was all ignition as she tries out all that is on display while Miyu Yamazaki and Aya Hoshino looks on. They sighed at how their friend is all bonkers at what she is doing and they too are unaware of what is about to happen in a few minutes from now.

After that the Super GALS decided to split up and went to their desired hangouts and agreed to meet up back at the boutique shop after two hours.

- - -

Outside the mall, several tinted vans parked at the other entrance for employees and several men dressed as security guards disembarked from the vehicles thus the guards on duty did not sense any suspicion at the arriving guards and thus the so-called security guards were easily given entrance. The "security guards" turn out to be the ones who are following Ryoma, and once the men are inside the mall they went straight to the janitors' hall and began to formulate their plans in infiltrating the rest of Shibuya Supermall without attracting attention. They agreed to disguise themselves as janitors and hide their weapons inside their carts so that they won't be suspected. Then one of the men spoke to the leader via the radio.

"Sir...five more vans have arrived, and are all dressed like janitors...should we now proceed with phase two?"

"Yes...and tell them that once all are inside...they must first disable all security devices and communication lines. Then have the others block the exit points and brought the hostages inside. Id one escapes kill. The first batch will head to the bank. The others go to the restaurant...and the others at the arcade. Now we go!"

However, another voice boomed in on their radio, and spoke to the leader of the terrorists, and a sinister conversation occurred, and this gave them a huge advantage on how to sneak in without difficulties.

"I have a better idea…when you bring out the janitor's carts, put several mops and buckets over the ammunitions that are covered with cloths, and that way the guards using the metal detector will think that its due to the buckets. And to make it easier, I'll be there to escort you so you won't get into any hassles. Very easy and clean, right?"

"You're a genius, sir. We'll get right on it."

And soon the plan went into motion, as the terrorists' contact turned out to be the owner of the mall, and was on hand to make sure that the terrorists disguising as hired janitors get in, and made it appeared that the guards on duty were doing an inadequate job. The guards manning the three other entry/exit points were unaware that they were infiltrated all thanks to the mall owner, and that was just the start of the ordeal.

As soon as the terrorists are inside, they went straight into the janitors' quarters and disabled the real ones and hogtied them and place them inside the cabinets, shooting them to death with silencer guns. The others even penetrated the guards' quarters, killing the ones there and covered their corpses, and dressed as guards, and there they went to the four entry/exit points and told the guards on duty that they were being summoned.

In less than two minutes, the guards summoned were secretly being killed, and now the Shibuya SuperMall is completely taken over, as the other terrorists reached the control room and killed everyone there, and disabled all the communications so that no one else can summon for help.

At the arcade, Ran was grinning like a maniac as she collected 1.5 million Yen after beating 100 players, and the queue even got longer, as some decided to bet their allowances just to beat her, but then their merrymaking was halted as the electricity inside the arcade stall went of, and everyone groaned at this as the game was getting interesting.

"You've got to be kidding…at least I can keep my earnings…"

As the Super GAL leader secured her earnings, she and the other boys were alarmed as they heard screams of teenage boys and girls echoing, and then she looked around seeing that men in full-body, SWAT-like suits carrying high-powered firearms approaching. She realized the situation and looked around to see if she can sneak out to change into Powered Buttercup. Looking above, she could see a pipe and looking to her right side she could see a door behind one of the arcade machines. She stealthily sneaked away as the terrorists surrounded the area and at gunpoint had the teenagers march towards the center lobby area. However, one of the terrorists saw a door moving and immediately followed it and another terrorist followed, taking a hostage with her so that their target would be forced to surrender.

At the apparel shop, Aya was smiling at herself after buying her 10th set of new clothes, and was about to head towards the exit as she saw from a distance the heavily-armed men approaching, and she turned around to see if she can escape in order to get help, but one of the cashiers saw the situation and pulled her towards the cashier stand.

"Quick…hide in here…whatever you do…don't get out."

As the black-haired teen was secured, the terrorists are already inside, ordering the terrified shoppers to march along, and one of them gun-butted the cashier who hid Aya, and ordered her to move along. Despite being a Super GAL and a student of Dan Detective School, Aya is only a 16- year old, and hence she was experiencing fear and distraught, but maintained her calmness. And because of the cashier stand's space, she couldn't properly move without revealing herself, so she has to wait until the coast is clear.

At the Sports Shop, the rest of the Seigaku members found Ryoma browsing at a section where new tennis rackets. They playfully teased him over escaping attention while they helped him choose which racket is the best to buy. At the same time the two soccer players arrived to see if they can buy new pair of soccer shoes. Other shoppers glanced and noticed two players from different sports are here and are buying their desired equipments and are whispering among themselves.

"That's the Seigaku Tennis Team…I heard they are the best team in their prefecture…look at the small guy…I hear that he's the best of his team…left-handed but the best…"

"Wow…Fuji is soooo handsome…"

"check it out…Tsubasa and Hyuga…thanks to them Japan is now on the international spotlight…they beaten the likes of Brazil and Spain…"

But then both Seigaku and the two soccer players noticed some commotion outside the shop as the two guards outside were shot to death, and the two instinctively went towards a corner and hid there on opposite sides just before the terrorists entered the bank inside the mall.

"ALRIGHT…LISTEN UP! YOU'RE ALL OUR PRISONERS! AND WE DON'T TAKE PRISONERS WHO WANTS TO DISOBEY US! IF YOU BEHAVE, WE'LL LET YOU LIVE…IF YOU DISOBEY, THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN…"

One of the terrorists opened fire at an elderly customer on her head, splattering her brain as her skull exploded, and screams were echoing inside, but were silenced as the terrorists pointed their guns at them. As pandemonium erupted, more armed men surrounded the shop and everyone inside the shop were surrounded. Ryoma took advantage of the confusion and his in the same spot as Tsubasa and Hyuga. In the confusion he accidentally took a brand new racket with him.

"_Just great…first Digimons then gangsters and bikers…now terrorists…what more to ruin my day…can't I have a peace and quiet after school???_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like the hostage dram has officially began. Ryoma and the two heroes from the anime Captain Tsubasa managed to hid themselves from harm and must work together to fight off the hostage takers. See next chapter on how they can do something to save the day.


	4. Captured!

**_Prelude To Terror II_**

Sorry for the long wait, folks. Here's the next chapter of this fic and this is where the tension starts as Ryoma and the crew are caught in a life-and-death situation that would put themselves and the lives of the other hostages at stake.

- - -

As the armed terrorists held the panicking hostages at gunpoint, the seven Seigaku players were unable to do something as they were surrounded by their captors and were even pressed in a tight spot as the hostage-takers opened fire at a group of shoppers in an execution-style manner to make their points proven that they mean business.

"That's what happens if you try to resist us! If you do what we say then you won't be in big trouble! Just don't provoke us and you'd better not rat us to the cops…no hand over your cellphones!!! NOW!!! Or we open fire again!!!"

The horrified hostages obediently handed over their mobile phones without resistance while another batch of hostages were brought in as they too were caught at gunpoint. Among the hostages that just arrived was Aya Hoshino of the Super GALS. She was found by one of the gunmen as he inspected all possible hiding places and found her despite her effort to hid herself. She was sporting a swollen left cheek after she was rifle0butted on sight to make her move.

"I found this bitch hiding at the boutique shop. She didn't put up much of a fight, so she pissed me off…TAKE THAT!!! AND THAT!!! TRY TO PROVOKE ME AND I'LL RAPE YOU!!!"

The gunman rifle-butted her several times until her nose and lips were busted and blood spilled on the floor, and when some of the teen male hostages shielded her, they were fired at and died on the spot. At the hiding place, Ryoma, Tsubasa and Hyuga were incensed at the sight and tried to thin of something to turn the tide in their favor and find a way to distract, disarm and defeat the gunmen.

Ryoma: "Any bright ideas???"

Tsubasa: "We're all stuck here as there are no exit points other than the one they're blocking. We'll have to bid our time and wait."

Hyuga: "I'll try to distract them and get their attention...then I'll incite the crowd to rebel and they'll try to restore order…then you two would..."

But their planning was cut short as one of the gunmen grabbed a little girl by her hair as the hostage-taker began to make his demand while staring the Seigaku players.

"Alright...I heard of you blue-and-white losers...one of your teammates is a cap-wearing, short kid...and I noticed that he isn't here...bring him out or else...or I splatter this pint-sized bitch in front of you...I ain't joking!"

Fuji: "He isn't with us...it's just the seven of us..."

Momoshiro: "What do you want with him???"

Kaido: "Hey...what are you..."

Hostage-taker: "Seven, huh? Then we'll give him seven chances to show himself..or else we kill seven kids at the hands of a big, bad wolf!"

The hostage takers grabbed six more kids and started to kill them one by one by shooting them on the head, execution-style in every one-minute interval. By three minutes three kids were shot in the head and this put the pressure on the Prince of Tennis and he was forced to come out of his hiding, but the other hostage-takers also found Tsubasa and Hyuga and pointed their funs at them but the leader had something in mind.

"Well now...since you're good at hiding...I got just the thing to put some entertainment here..."

"Hey…look at him…he is a short-stuff…he-he-he…"

One of the gunmen began to rub his rifle on Ryoma's crotch but the tennis ace retaliated by smacking him with the tennis racket. While the other goons rifle-bitted him the leader stepped in as he got an idea on how to add a little tension to make it more fun for them. Seeing that the two soccer players having some potentials he hand Tsubasa and Hyuga stood beside Ryoma and then made a proposition for the three as to give them hope of escaping.

"Okay…you want to save these lowlife? Want to summon your cops? Or want to save your sorry butts and go home? I'll give you a fighting chance…if you can at least one of you make it out alive and out of this mall…I'll have myself and my men to retreat…that is…if you could beat us all within this big building…of course these little sheep are on the line and only you three can save them…that is if one of you could escape this mall or make back here in one piece…"

Tsubasa: "You're going to kill them??!!!"

Hyuga: "Do what you want with us! Don't hurt them! You killed three unarmed kids and you're using the others as baits?? What kind of animals are you??!!"

"This…"

With the wave of his hand the gunmen opened fire at the four remaining kids while peppering bullets at the other shoppers, killing 10 men, 10 women and 15 children, and the others who were spared were terrified while the Seigaku players were incensed by their cruel methods. Ryoma was also seething in secret yet he remained calm.

"Now then…this is how we settle things from here and to show I'm a considerate and compassionate man, here's how you're going to save the day…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

A bloody way to end this chapter, huh? And now that Ryoma is caught, what can he do? And what does the gunmen's leader have in mind that he's willing to give Ryoma and the rest a glimmer of hope in letting the hostages go? You'll soon see what I mean…

- - -

**_Circle Of Life_** by **_CRIMSON-FANG feat. Nanase Aikawa_**

_itsu datte bonyari chippoke da toka sonzai_

_omottari shite katte ni donkan na furi (free) yosootte mite mo_

_sono mi wa shikkari totsuzen serebu (celeb) na tenkai_

_unmei no tourai hisoka ni machi tsuzukete itari?_

_nee chanto tashikamete_

_atari mae da to rouhi suru_

_ai ya sono kizuna sore koso ga kisekiteki_

_kimi no te no hira boku to tsunaide_

_boku wa tsugi no dareka to tsunagu  
_

_warai au you ni sasae au you ni  
_

_zutto zutto toki no hate made  
_

_Just feel the Circle of life  
_

_tsuzukimasu you ni Just feel the Circle of life  
_

_sekai ga kawaridasu_

_nedan ga takai toka hayatteru toka inai toka  
_

_kachikan o dokka kara karite kita mama de sore de ii no?_

_nee kimi no mawari ni wa  
_

_kakegae no nai aijou ga  
_

_houseki yori tsuyoku kira kira hikaru no ni_

_deai to wakare yasashisa no tane  
_

_atsume nagara mirai e yukou yo  
_

_taisetsu na hito ga soba ni iru dake de  
_

_dare mo minna Live in a beautiful world  
_

_tokubetsu na kimi Just feel the Circle of life  
_

_tsuzuiteku supairaru (spiral)_

_moshimo hitori kiri datte  
_

_kanjita toki wa tojiteru dake kamo… Your heart_

_kitto bokura wa zenbu oboete you  
_

_hitotsu hitotsu deaeta kiseki  
_

_aenaku natte mo tooku hanarete mo  
_

_kokoro dake wa tsunagatterutte  
_

_kagayakeru hibi ni UH…_

_kimi no te no hira boku to tsunaide  
_

_boku wa tsugi no dareka to tsunagu  
_

_warai au you ni sasae au you ni  
_

_zutto zutto toki no hate made  
_

_tsuzukimasu you ni Just feel the Circle of life  
_

_sekai ga kawaridasu_

_dareka ni totte hitsuyou na kimi  
_

_tsuzuiteku supairaru (spiral)_

_La-la-la-la La-la-la　La-la-la-la La-la-la　La・・・_

_kimi no te no hira boku to tsunaide  
_

_boku wa tsugi no dareka to tsunagu  
_

_deai to wakare yasashisa no tane  
_

_atsume nagara mirai e yukou yo_

- - -

(This song rocks and is a perfect ending for any action-oriented anime. for more info on this, go to youtube and type on the searcg bar "Crimson-FANG - Circle Of Life")

- - -

**_Preview_**

Ryoma and the two soccer players are given a chance to save themselves and the hostages should they managed to beat his best men, but how will they do it since the goons are armed? Expect a wild-goose chase in the next chapter…and it'll end sooner than you think…


	5. Moment Of Truth

_**Prelude To Terror II**_

Sorry for the long wait, folks. I sort of forgotten about this fic until I checked my e-mail and learned that there were readers awaiting the next chapter, so here is chapter 5 and the action gets bloody…and I mean BLOODY.

- - -

As Ryoma, Tsubasa and Hyuga are standing in front of the corpses, the gunman leader gave them instructions on what to do in order for them to rescue the remaining hostages though the teens knew that the gunmen have no intention of keeping their word, but nevertheless play along as this would give them a chance to have one of them break out of the mall to alert the police.

"Alright, listen up…we'll give you a five-minute head-start so you can find a hiding place just to give time to get a breather…and if you managed to get out of the mall, you get your freedom, but if we caught you on sight…bang…you're dead! That's the rule. If you managed to beat us and disarm us, we turn ourselves in. Simple as that…fair trade, no?"

As Ryoma adjusted his cap, the two soccer players glanced at each other seeing that they have only one shot at this and braced themselves for the worse when the gunmen shoved two girls towards the three sports players. Thy are Ran Kotobuki and Miyu Yamazaki, and it turns out that they were captured at gunpoint and the leader got a perverted idea to spite them.

"Okay…here's what we do…you'll be given 10 minutes interval to take down a single member of our group. I'll contact my men to see if you managed to beat them…if I get no response, then you'll be on the safe side…bit if I get a reply…and the first ten minutes is up…this little bitch here will slowly strip in front of me…"

Aya Hoshino went pale at the thought of this and the five teens are now feeling the pressure and were forced to agree to the terrorist leader's term, and all is settled. The two Super GALS, the Prince of Tennis, and the two soccer players were given the head start and ran off towards different directions, and the rest of the hostages prayed silently for a miracle to save all of them. However, the leader was lying all along as he wanted to see them suffer and after some two minutes the gunmen went after them, firing their guns on the ceiling.

- - -

At the east wing, Ran and Miyu could hear the gunshots and knew what to expect, and they started to make some preparations to do something which Miyu got an idea on how to deal with their pursuing predators, seeing a cache of huge boxes near the elevator, and the two Super GALS smirked at the idea and went in to action, hoping this would work, as they have no other options at this moment.

As the gunmen arrived (about four of them), they saw they saw the elevator beeping and saw one of Ran's bag near the door and saw the light where the floor number is being displayed and one of the gunmen took his radio and alerted his cohorts.

"They're heading for the basement level…intercept them at once!"

"Copy that! They'll be dead once we saw them…!"

By then Ran showed up behind a pillar and threw a bucket of water at them, and the floor was drenched, while Miyu revealed herself behind the boxes and threw a stun gun stick at the wet floor, electrocuting them as well as killing them. They carefully used the mop stick to remove the stun gun away and took the guns and they now have a slight advantage, as Miyu was more versatile with them since she once ran a gang of hoodlums before becoming a Super GAL.

"Are you sure you know how to use a gun, Miyu?"

"Yup…and you should know about that too, Ran…since your family are a dedicated police officials…and we got no option as we have to save everyone else…"

Nodding, Ran and Miyu began to make way for the west wing to find the others.

- - -

At the west wing, Tsubasa and Hyuga came across a sports shop, and it was huge, which better suited to the soccer players' advantage as there were several sports goods on display, including the soccer balls, and now all they have to do is wait for the gunmen to arrive. A minute later, the gunmen arrived, firing indiscriminately just to make the two teens panic.

"I knew that goon's lying about giving us a head start…Tsubasa…got any ideas besides soccer tactics?"

"It's right in front of us…once they're in range, we use our soccer techniques, and they'll be disabled in no time…we got six minutes left till the goon starts forcing the girl to strip…and one of us have to get out of the mall to call the cops."

As the five gunmen began firing at the area, Tsubasa went to the left side to use the DRIVE SHOOT to disable two gunmen while Hyuga went behind the third one to execute the TIGER SHOT, hitting him on the head. However the remaining to got close to Hyuga and pointed their guns on his head.

"Okay…don't move and stay still! We got your friend! Now show yourself or we blow his balls off!"

Tsubasa was forced to surrender as he couldn't let his friend get killed, and there the gunmen were ready to shoot them down when Ryoma appeared out of nowhere, using the TWIST SERVE to disable the two and they are out…for at least an hour. Using jump ropes to bind the goons, the trio are now making plans on what to do next as time is running out.

"You're Hyuga, right? See that vent? Go there and try to get to the outside to get help. We'll handle the rest. We don't have time as those goons will kill us in the end. And we can't let them kill off the hostages."

"And you're that tennis player from Seigaku, is it? But we can't let you get killed…Tsubasa…talk some sense in to him andtell him we need to plan things out before we…"

"Do what he says, Hyuga…it's the only way to save everyone…the two girls who are being chased by those goons might rape them before killing them…that's something the two of us will do for now…"

Left with no choice, Hyuga climbed up the vent to crawl his way though the nearest exit, while the Prince of Tennis and "Captain Tsubasa" went to the west wing to find and save the Super GALS.

At the main area, Aya Hoshino was sobbing after being pointed by guns at her and she was forced to do strip-teasing, which she is down to her bra and panties, and at the floor were several children killed with shots on their heads, and though visibly shaken, she was forced to ignore it as her life is on the line.

"Keep dancing and stripping or we blow a hole on your pussy!"

BANG!

A warning shot kept her at line and she was forced to dance in front of the gunmen, and while they're at it, Ran and Miyu secretly arrived after tricking their pursuers in to getting trapped at a refrigerator at the kitchen area and used the radios to call for help. Ryoma and Tsubasa also arrived and the four teens are making preparations on how to disarm the goons and save everyone else. They left the area briefly to go to the sports store to get soccer, golf, tennis and baseballs to use as ammo, while Miyu took crossbows and arrows to use to counter the guns.

- - -

After some five minutes, the goons demanded that Aya strip herself completely and she refused, and when the other hostages began to complain, the leader ordered his men to shoot a pregnant woman on her tummy and then her head. Using bolt cutters, they pry open the dead woman's tummy, forcing the unborn baby out and sliced it to bits, earning a loud shrill from Aya, much to the gunmen's delight, but this earned the ire from Ryoma, who arrived, armed with his tennis racket.

"That's far enough. I know you wanted to have fun since you didn't make any ransom demands…and now you're going as far as this to satisfy your carnal pleasure…guess I won't be holding back…"

"Hah! Now we got you…we'll kill you and then your sports buddies!"

"_Mada-mada dane_…you'll have to do better than that…"

At once, Miyu fired the crossbow arrows and disabled and disarmed the goons while Ran threw golf shots with the golf balls, while Tsubasa and Hyuga executed their soccer attacks, confusing the gunmen and the rest of Seigaku and the hostages to take the initiative and joined in on pinning down the gunmen. By then police and SWAT team have already arrived and entered the mall, and made their way through, aiming their weapons at the hostage takers and the crowd stood back as the gunmen were being restrained. The SWAT team were visibly irked and angered at the bloody scene and glared at the leader.

"You'll be getting the death penalty for causing such as ruckus…and I can't believe you kill children and a pregnant woman for having fun…now you won't get a parole…"

As the goons are taken away, Aya was being consoled by her fellow Super GALS and was slowly getting dressed. The Seigaku members reunited and were rather silent at Ryoma glancing at the dead bodies being carried away, while Tsubasa and Hyuga slowly left the mall to get home to unwind and forget the gruesome hostage drama. However as the SWAT van, where the suspects are boarded, exploded, killing everyone there, and the Seigaku players stared wide-eyed in shock.

Momoshiro: "What…did they have bombs strapped??? How did the SWAT members overlooked this???"

Kaidoh: "Sss…clever creeps…at least they didn't self-destructed in the mall…"

Fuji: "Still…they all caused this just to spite us?"

Inui: "At least we survived…and we did learn some experience in this…let's hope this never happen again…too many innocent lives are lost…and yet we don't know why Ryoma is being targeted…"

Ryoma stared at open space, dropping the racket he found at the sports shop as he has no interest in purchasing it, in light of what happened just hours ago. The rest of Seigaku saw this and tried to help an visibly irked Ryoma to recover as he already had a bad day.

- - -

Nearby, a van was parked where the tinted window showed a silhouette of men dressed like druids watching the scene, and the scene shifts to what appeared to be a CCTV which showed Ryoma doing what he did inside the mall, how he handled himself against the gunmen, and are now ready to depart from the scene. A radio conversation can be heard inside the van as it moves away from the Shibuya Super Mall.

"Master…we have recorded everything…Ryoma Echizen is the perfect specimen to be our new assassin…also two soccer players are eligible to become assassins as well…Tsubasa Ozora and Kojiro Hyuga…their soccer skills are perfect as with Echizen's tennis skills…"

"Good…good…now make preparations to capture those three…for the dawn of the new era is at hand…glory to the Cult of Illumintes! Oh…did you activate the self-destruct button…?"

"Yes…now the police won't have leads…"

"Good…good…now go home to me…and only me…"

"At once…King Tut…"

_**Cliffhanger...**_

- - -

_**Crimson FANG**_ feat. _**Nanase Aikawa**_  
(Movie Theme song from _**Kamen Rider Kiva: The King Of Hell's Castle**_)

_Itsu datte bonyari chippoke da toka sonzai  
Omottari shite katte ni donkan na furi yosootte mite mo_

_Sono mi wa shikkari totsuzen serebu na tenkai  
Unmei no tourai hisoka ni machitsuzukete itari?_

_Nee chanto tashikamete  
Atarimae da to rouhi suru  
Ai ya sono kizuna sore koso ga kisekiteki_

_Kimi no tenohira boku to tsunaide  
Boku wa tsugi no dare ka to tsunagu  
Waraiau you ni sasaeau you ni  
Zutto zutto toki no hate made  
Tsuzukimasu you ni Just feel the Circle of life  
Sekai ga kawaridasu_

_Nedan ga takai toka hayatte 'ru toka inai toka  
Kashikan wo dokka kara karite kita mama de, sore de ii no?_

_Nee kimi no mawari ni wa  
Kakegae no nai aijou ga  
Houseki yori tsuyoku kirakira hikaru no ni_

_Deai to wakare yasashisa no tane  
Atsumenagara mirai e yukou yo  
Taisetsu na hito ga soba ni iru dake de  
Dare mo minna Live in a beautiful world  
Tokubetsu na kimi Just feel the Circle of life  
Tsuzuite 'ku supairaru_

_[Instrumental]_

_Moshimo hitori-kiri datte  
Kanjita toki wa tojite 'ru dake kamo... Your heart_

_Kitto boku-ra wa zenbu oboete 'you  
Hitotsu hitotsu deaeta kiseki  
Aenaku natte mo tooku hanarete mo  
Kokoro dake wa tsunagatte 'ru tte  
Kagayakeru hibi ni UH...._

_Kimi no tenohira boku to tsunaide  
Boku wa tsugi no dare ka to tsunagu  
Waraiau you ni sasaeau you ni  
Zutto zutto toki no hate made  
Tsuzukimasu you ni Just feel the Circle of life  
Sekai ga kawaridasu_

_Dare ka ni totte hitsuyou na kimi  
Tsuzuite 'ku supairaru_

_La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la...  
La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la...  
La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la...  
La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la...  
La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la...  
La-la-la-la la-la-la La-la-la-la la-la-la la..._

_Kimi no tenohira boku to tsunaide  
Boku wa tsugi no dare ka to tsunagu  
Deai to wakare yasashisa no tane  
Atsumenagara mirai e yukou yo_

- - -

A bloody way to end this chapter, which puts a closure in this fic.

At least all are saved, save for the unfortunate ones. But this puts a new element of mystery and surprise as this hostage situation turn out to be an experiment meant to test Ryoma's tennis skills, and now they have the needed footage, they're planning on abducting him to make him their assassin…

_**Preview:**_

No preview, actually…the continuation of this story will be carried over to my other fic, "**Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution**", where that fic picks up where this fic left off…

Many thanks for tuning in.


End file.
